


Heart Of Stone Cold

by RealityISFiction



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityISFiction/pseuds/RealityISFiction
Summary: A young woman comes to PC looking for a family she only recently found out about. Port Charles has always been an interesting city but for the a girl not from the city, will it be too much to handle or will it be a place to thrive. This take place roughly 2008-2009.





	1. Forgotten Past

**Author's Note:**

> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW::::::  
> \- This story takes place shortly after Lulu hit Logan over the head about a month or two after were in the year 2008-2009  
> \- Michael was never shot  
> \- Sonny and Jason are still good friends and are still in the "coffee business"  
> \- Carly and Jax are still married  
> \- Johnny and Lulu were only together up to the point she hit Logan over the head with the wrench  
> \- Lulu and Logan are not together  
> \- Maxie and Spinelli are together  
> \- The TMK has been outed and killed like on the show  
> \- Johnny Z and Logan still hate each other  
> \- Claudia, Johnny, Jason and Sonny have made a tentative truce and are planning to keep the peace  
> \- Anthony Z is dead and so is Trevor
> 
> I have been missing the older days of GH so this a through back fic that has been on my computer for a while so hope you all enjoy.

"We are now arriving in Port Charles, New York; thank you for travelling with with US Rail." A voice came over the intercom.

Taking a deep breath a twenty-ish, brunette, blue eyed, woman stood from her seat and grabbed her hand bag before making her way off the train and on to the plat form and waited for her luggage from the compartment under the train.

"Annabell Lenux!" One of the men unloading the luggage called out as he read the tag on the suit case.

The brunette, Annabell Lenux walked over to the man. "That me." She smiled at him as he handed her the large suit case.

"Have a good day Miss." The man said before turning back to his work.

"You too." She called as she walked away from the train and off the platform and through the train station out the main entrance of the station, where dozens of cabs were waiting to take passengers to there destinations.

Annabell walked over to one of the yellow cabs and over to the driver side window. "Are you waiting for a fair or are you available?"

"No, I'm free Hun." The driver said getting out of the car and walking around and opening the trunk.

Annabell handed him her suit case and he put it in the trunk before closing it and hopping back in to the drivers seat as she going in the the back of the cab.

"Where you heading?" He asked looking at her in the rear view.

"Umm a hotel, a decent one please." The young woman told him.

The driver nodded and stated the car before pulling away from the curb.  
Annabell pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and looked down at the document, her original birth certificate, she ran her hands over her fathers name and sighed.  
It was several minutes later when the cab pulled up to a large building with the name Metro Court on it. "Here we are, that will be $22.55."

Annabell fished the money out of her purse before handing it to the driver as she opened the door and stepped out of the cab.

The driver got out and pulled her suit case from the trunk and wished her a good day before getting back in the car and driving off.  
Annabell ran her hands through her long hair as she walked in to the hotel and up to the reception desk where a woman in her late 30's with sandy blond hair stood.

"Hello, welcome to the Metro Court." The woman said with a warm smile.

The younger woman smiled back softly. "Hi, I was wondering if you had any room available?"

"Yes we have several. I'm Carly Jax by the way." The woman, Carly offered her hand, the older woman could not help but stare at the girl, there was something familier about her, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jax, I'm Annabell Lenux." Annabell took the woman hand and shook it for a moment before letting go.

"Please call me Carly, so what kind of room were you looking for Miss. Lenux?" Carly asked still smiling a brilliant smile.

"If I am going to call you Carly, you have to call be Annabell." She chuckled.

"I am looking for the cheapest room you have and I want to rent it for err...a week." She told Carly.

"Hmm let me see." Carly typed a few things in to the computer in front if her.

"I have a single room with as queen bed, now its regularly $105.00 a night but because you want to stay for a week so instead of $735.00 how does $400.00 for the week sound?" She asked, Carly wasn't sure why she was cutting the girl a break but she found herself doing it.

Annabell's smile widened in to a grin. "Really? That would be wonderful Carly." She was suprised by the rate and thankful it wouldn't make her broke.

"Alright so you will be in room 234 and there is a continental breakfast everyday, so I just need the payment and a credit card for security." She said to the girl.

Annabell pulled put her debit card and her master card and handed the two to Carly. After Annabell punched in her information and Carly took down her card number she handed back the cards.

"Come with me, I'll show you up to you room." Carly walked out from behind the counter and toward the elevators.

Annabell followed the woman and walked in to the elevator with her. "Thank you for helping me out."

"No problem sweetie, you kinda remind me of myself when I first came to PC, I just wished someone had helped me then." Carly said with a reminiscent look, maybe that was why the girl felt familier but she wasn't so sure.

The elevator stopped at the 7th floor and the pair stepped out, the younger woman following the older woman, they came to a stop a little ways down the hall in front of room 234.

"Well here you are." Carly said opening the door with the small electronic key card before handing it to Annabell.

Annabell took the key. "Thank Carly, I'll hopefully see you around."

"Oh you will Anna." Carly smile before turning and walking back toward the elevator.

Annabell walked in the room a moment after Carly had left, she set her suit case by the door before taking in the room and wow it was one of the nicest rooms she had seen aside from TV and catalogues, the room was made up of rich browns and creams and everything looked picture perfect.

"Well at least I'll have a nice please to sleep while I'm in town." She murmured to herself as she stretched her body stiff from her trip.

The young woman walked over to the queen bed and sat down on it. She sighed and ran her hands over her face. "Should I do this like a band-aid nice and quick or wait?" She asked herself aloud.  
She once again pulled the birth certificate out of her purse and looked at it thoughtfully, her gaze was focused on the name of her father, a man she had never actually meet and only now little about from internet searches. With another heavy sigh she put the paper back in to her purse and stood grabbing her room key and purse before heading out of her room and back down to the Metro-Court lobby.

"Something wrong with your room?" Carly called seeing the girl walking through the lobby like a bat out of hell.

Annabell came to a dead stop and turned and looked at Carly. "No, oh goodness no. The room is amazing Carly, I just came here with a purpose and I think that I need to do what I have to do not because if I wait I don't think I'll have the nerve." She rambled, not even taking a breath, to the almost complete stranger.

Carly walked over to her and smiled. "Breath Hun, you have to breath." She laughed.

"Sorry, I ramble sometimes." She said her face flushed.

Carly waved her hand in a 'forget about it' motion. "Don't worry I do it all the time, just ask my husband. Do what you have to do and if you lose the nerve to do it, a drink or two will help you get it back, liquid courage."

Annabell laughed. "Ohh instructing an underage person to drink Carly." She teased lightly, finding it odd how well she was getting along with the older blond.

"Really, you look older, not old but around 23 or 24." Carly commented.

"Just turned 19 last month." The girl informed her.

"Wow." Carly said.

"I'm feeling old now." She joked to the younger woman.

Annabell smiled. "Nah you don't look a day over 30."

The blond laughed. "Oh I am liking you more and more. Now scram and do what you have to and if you need anything please call, I don't mind." She said handing the girl one of her cards.  
Annabell accepted the card and slipped it in to her pocket. "Thanks Carly, for everything." With that she turned and made her way out of the hotel and hailed a cab.

Annabell hopped into the back of and cab. "Where to?" The cabbie asked.  
"Umm." She paused fishing a piece of paper out of her bag and glanced at the address. "Harbour View Towers, please." She said looking down and noted that her hands were already shaking slightly.

"Sure thing." The driver said.

As they drove Annabell took several deep breaths to clam her nerves, it didn't really work but she did at least try and clam herself.  
The drive was short about five or so minutes, too short in her opinion, the driver came to a stop in front of the tall building.

"That will be $18.50." The driver said.

Annabell nodded not trusting her voice at that moment and hand him a twenty, getting out of the cab not caring about the change.

She fidgeted nervously looking up at the building before she walk over to the doors and made her way in to the building and in to an elevator and jabbed the P button harshly five or six times.  
"This is it. Now or never." She muttered, her stomach turning.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and she stepped out letting them close behind her, she looked to her left to see P2. Staring at the door Annabell inched forward and was soon only a foot from it. She raised a hand to knock but stopped before her hand could make contact, she let her hand fall and repeated this motion several times before huffing and turning around intent on leaving only to come face to face with a man.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, not expecting the company.

The man looked down at her with cold blue eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked, looking down at her, his 6.2 frame towering over her 5.5 frame.

She recognized him instantly and opened her mouth to speak but found she could not.

The older male looked at her oddly. "Miss?" He said.

"I...I umm was just looking for...for well, you." She shuddered out her blue eyes becoming slightly glassy.

He ran a hand through his short hair and determined that the little girl was not a threat, he stepped past her and opened the door to his penthouse, walking in he held it open for her.

"Come in then." He motioned.

She nodded walking in to the sparsely furnished penthouse, wringing her hands as she did.

"Why were you looking for me?" He cut to the chase.

Annabell took several deep breaths before speaking. "You are Jason Morgan formally Jason Quartermaine, right?"

Jason nodded looking at the girl, who seemed to be getting paler by the second, she looked about ready to pass out. "Why don't you sit down." He motioned toward the couch.  
Shr swallowed walked the few feet to the couch sitting down, feeling less likely to fall over.

Jason took the seat to the left of the girl, he scrubbed a hand over his face. "I am Jason Morgan, I haven't been a Quartermaine in a long time."

Annabell nodded and reached a shaking hand in to her purse and Jason tensed and reach for his weapon ever so slightly but didn't pull it out upon seeing her pull a document out of her bag.  
She held the paper out to him. "I think...I'm pretty sure I'm your daughter." She said softly.

Jason's face stayed neutral but he took the paper from her, shocked, he looked down at it to see a birth certificate for Annabell Lenux, father listed as Jason Quartermaine, his eyes shot to the date it was before the accident, the mother listed as Susan Lenux, he could remember her being mention when the Quartermaine's were trying to make him remember, apparently they had dated for a bit when he was 16 or 17.  
The enforcer looked at the girl in front of him, and really took her in, she was short 5.5 or so and that was with the two or so inch heals she was wearing so he put her about 5.3, she had what looked to be natural brown hair, pale skin and the most striking thing to him she had his eyes. Anyone could write anything on a birth certificate didn't make it true but the name did ring a bell and his own eyes reflected in hers; could she really be his daughter.

"I don't remember your mother but I was told about her and I dating in our teens." He told the girl.

She looked up at him, for the first time since she had handed him the document, a few tears had escaped her eyes. "I read about your accident in a news article when I started my search for you." She said bring a hand up and and brushing the tears away.

"So understand this, I am not saying you are a liar but I need proof, a DNA test will be needed." Jason said, still in utter shock, he could have a, he glanced down at the paper and did the math, 19 year old daughter.

Annabell sniffled slightly. "Ya, I understand. Random girl showing up claiming to be your kid, I would want proof too." She nodded.

"Annabell, right?" He asked.

"Annabell, Anna, Annie what ever one works for you."She shrugged.

"Anna, are you staying in town?"

Annabell smiled as he said her name for some reason it made her happy. "Yes at the Metro-Court."

Jason scratched the back of his head. "I'll set up an appointment at General Hospital and we can get the test done as soon as possible. Do you have a number I can reach you at?"

She reached in to her purse and pulled out a pen and the card Carly had given her, she could get another one later, and wrote her number on the back of it. "That's my cell and my room number just in case."  
Jason was at a loss for what to do now. "So I'll call you after I set the appointment." he said standing walking to the door and opening the penthouse door.

She took that as her que to leave and stood, she rung her fingers. "Ok, I'll talk to you soon then."Annabell walked out of the penthouse and into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason sat on the couch after the girl had left, after his maybe daughter had left. He finished off the beer in his hand and stared at the phone, he could see three missed calls from Sam he should probably return but strangely for him he couldn't be bothered at the moment. He did thumb threw the contacts to Sonny's though, Sonny would keep it to himself and he knew about unexpected children, he had left him a message saying he needed him asap, another message sent to Carly as well without the asap almost as an after thought, Carly could keep a secret if it was for him. Anna, she was his, he missed it all, she was 19, she is a grown woman. Why had her mother never came around to the Quartermaine house, anyone who knew about the family had money so why has this never come up. He didn't understand why no one had known, in 20 years no one ever said a damn word.

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts by the door to the penthouse opening and Sonny walking in.

"What's so urgent man?" Sonny said as he closed the door and took a look at his friend.

Jason stood up and walked to the bar pouring two drinks and handing one to Sonny before speaking. "I might be a father." Jason said bluntly.

Sonny looked at his friend questioningly. "You going to have to give me more then that Jase'." Sonny sat in the arm chair and took a sip of his drink.

"I had a girl come by today with a birth certificate with my name on it, well Jason Quartermaine, but my name none the less and says I'm her father." The blonde emptied the glass in one go.

"Could be nothing, could be someone looking for cash or an enemy looking to try and get leverage." Sonny suggested.

Jason refilled his glass and shook his head. "You ever just know something, Sonny, I got a feeling looking at her, she has my eyes."

Sonny stood up and turned his friend to face him. "Look someone sent a little kid here to pull at your heart strings, probably some woman sent her kid to in to be a cash cow."

Jason shook his head. "It's not a kid, she's 19. Told her I want a DNA test but I can't shake the feeling that I know what it's going to say." Jason took another swallow of his whiskey.

"19, hell she's grown. Do you really think this girl is your daughter?" Sonny was surprised Jason wasn't one to go on blind faith.

"I don't know but I think there is a reason that I can't say that I don't. I keep thinking if she is mine, she grew up with out me, so did she think I was a dead beat or that I just didn't want her and how did she grow up did she have a good childhood or a bad one." Jason couldn't stop from speaking his thoughts.

"Sometimes our guts are right sometimes there not, don't get invested before you know for sure. Make the appointment get the test done and know for sure. Did you tell Sam?"

"I know, I'll keep my head and Sam, she doesn't know yet." Jason didn't know how she would take the news but her knew he well enough that it probably wasn't going to be great.

"Probably best to wait it out before opening that can of worms." Jason with a daughter, he could see Sam losing her shit, problem for her was if it came down to it and the girl was his friends, she would lose if she couldn't deal, Jason was not the type to abandon his kid, grown or not.

"I texted Patrick, he's going to get us in tomorrow, I still have to let Anna know."

"Anna." Sonny said softly. "Call her let her know, Patrick will rush it I'm sure so you should know by this time tomorrow assuming your appointment is in the morning."

"It's at 8:30. Give me a minute, I'll be back." Jason pulled out his phone and walked off to the kitchen leaving his oldest friend in the living room.

Sonny knew that if she was Jason's daughter it would gut him, knowing he missed it all, people might think the man didn't feel but those that knew him knew he did. He always was a second father/uncle to his own children would die for them, kill for them, Sonny almost hoped the girl wasn't his just to save him from that heartache of missing all that time the other part of him hoped she was Jason would make a great dad even if she wasn't a child.

"It's just a matter of time now." Jason said returning to the living room.

Sonny nodded. "Have you told anyone else but me and Patrick?"

"I asked Carly to come over." The pair may not be together but they were on some what decent terms.

The door swung open and the Woman in question walked in to the room. "Speak of the Devil." Sonny said cracking a smile.

"Jason, Sonny, what's going on is everyone ok? Oh God is someone hurt...the kids?" She rambled up eyes darting between the two men.

"Everything is fine, Carly. This is nothing like that." Jason soothed the blonde, before she could fly off the handle.

"If you don't what me to worry don't send a cryptic 'Penthouse now important' text with no other information." Carly said setting her bag on the desk. "Now why am I here?"

Jason looked over to Sonny before looking back to Carly and repeating the same story he had told Sonny.

Carly listen her eyes wide with surprise and when Jason said the girl's name it clicked. "Anna wouldn't happen to be short for Annabell would it?"

Jason looked surprised but nodded. "Why?"

Carly laughed before making her way to the bar and fixing her own drink. "Checked her in to the Metro Court this afternoon, there was something about her I couldn't put my finger on but I gave her a discount on a room for the week, something about her felt...familiar. Now I know why."

"Carly let's not start buying in to this before we know if it's even true." Sonny advised his ex.

"If she's not your kid Jase' I'll give you the damn hotel." She smiled, she damn well knew there was something about that girl.  
Jason groaned. "Carly."

"I'm just saying I have a feeling, I was actually hoping to see her before you texted me, poor kid was a bundle of nerves when she left the hotel." Carly sat beside Jason full grin on her face.

"She wasn't at the hotel when you left? Did you come from the Metro?" His eyes narrowed.

"No I was hoping to see her and I left right from the front desk. Why?"

"I called her a few minutes ago she said she made it back fine." Did Carly miss her coming in? Or was she not there?

Carly and Sonny shared a look before Carly pulled out her phone. "Hey Abby, it's Carly can you do me a favor an check to see if a guest used their key card, Annabell Lenux?" Carly waited a beat before thanking the person on the other end and hanging up.

"She's no there is she?" Sonny asked reading the woman's expression.

"Her key card hasn't been used since I checked her in." She looked nervously to Jason.

She fucking lied to him, he had known her all of half a day and she was already lying. "Then where the hell is she?"

"Jason don't get too mad she is a 19 year old kid, they lie about where they are, it happens." Sonny tired to reason.

"She doesn't know this city, she could be doing God knows what with God knows who." The city was not unsafe to people who knew where not to go but she didn't where could she go and why would she lie.

"Jason you have her number give it to me, I'll call saying I just wanted to check in see if she's ok, you don't want her to think you don't trust her if she turns out to be yours." Carly suggested.

"Fine." Jason handed over his phone open to her number to his friend.

Carly keyed the number in to her phone before hitting the call button.

"Hey Annabell, it's Carly from the Metro Court?"

"No, everything is fine."

"I just wanted to check and see how you were doing after this afternoon, you seemed a little out of sorts."

"What advice?"

"Shit."

"Where are you, I could come grab you and bring you back to the hotel?"

"I don't think that is the best idea."

"Is someone with you?"

Sonny stopped his friend from grabbing at the phone, letting Carly continue.

"Look I didn't want to do this but I am Jason's' friend and he is worried your not at the hotel, please just let me come get you."

"I won't not yet at least."

"Oh, yea I know how to get there. Give me 20 and I'll be there. Do not go anywhere."

"Thanks."

"Where the hell is she?" Jason asked as she hung up the phone.

Carly stood setting her drink on the table. "I can't tell you that, not today anyway but just know she is fine and I am going to go get her and bring her back to the hotel."

"Carly, he has a right to know." Sonny was surprised she would keep something from Jason.

"It's not important the fact is she is fine, she is going to be back at the hotel so you don't need to worry. Ask me once we know for sure and I'll tell you." Carly said waking to the desk and grabbing her thing. "Just trust me Jase'."

He trusted Carly he did so if she said Anna was fine, he could give it a day. "Fine, text me when she is in her room for my peace of mind."

"I will." With that the blonde slipped out of the penthouse.


End file.
